


Черствость

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он все-таки приехал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черствость

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Баффи открывает дверь своего дома – самого обычного дома в пригороде Сан-Франциско: она так и не смогла заставить себя покинуть теплую Калифорнию.  
      На пороге стоит Ангел.  
      На секунду ей кажется, что это один из ее давних снов, и Ангел сейчас вспыхнет факелом, но тот лишь поправляет темные очки, и солнечный луч, отразившись от стекол, бьет ей в глаза.  
      – Я выжил, – говорит он. – Хотел, чтобы ты знала.  
      Ты не приехала, молчит он, не приехала на помощь, когда мы бились жалкой горсткой против всех демонов ада, обрушившихся на город Ангелов. Баффи нестерпимо хочется извиниться, вымолить прощение за то, что поверила.  
      Поверила, что Ангел переметнулся на другую сторону. Снова.  
      Вместо этого она говорит:  
      – Зайдешь?  
      Ангел молча кивает, и она отступает в сторону, давая ему проход.  
      Он стоит в ее прихожей и рассеянно оглядывается, и Баффи не выдерживает – порывисто обнимает его и прижимается к такой знакомой широкой груди. Под ухом мерно бухает, грудь поднимается и опускается, и даже сквозь рубашку Баффи чувствует исходящее от его кожи тепло.  
      – Как? – срывается с ее губ.  
      – Пророчество.  
      И столько холода в этом слове, что Баффи отстраняется и заглядывает ему в лицо. У Ангела чужие, такие чужие глаза, и она вдруг понимает: он больше не любит ее. Печенье испеклось, но это уже никому не нужно, и оно так и будет впустую черстветь на тарелке, пока не окажется в мусорной корзине.  
      Баффи выпускает Ангела из объятий… он теперь человек, напоминает она себе, он такой хрупкий, пусть и кажется таким сильным и способным защитить ее от всего мира. И той девочки, которая мечтала об этом, больше нет, давно нет. Она быстрым шагом, почти бегом направляется к лестнице и, уже взявшись за перила, оборачивается.  
      – Подожди тут, – просит она. – Не уходи. Только не уходи.  
      В спальне она долго шарит в тумбочке, потом бежит обратно к лестнице, стискивая находку в руке.  
      – Вот, – Баффи протягивает Ангелу листок. – Я обнаружила его в архиве Совета. Больше у меня ничего не было. Понимаешь? Ничего не осталось. Все поглотила Адская Пасть. Да и… – она пожимает плечами, – ничего особо и не было.  
      Это правда. Не было билетов в кино, не было подаренных книг и безделушек. Не было тел – прах вампиров добыча ветра. Были кольца, но они похоронены на дне кратера – единственной могилы, куда она могла прийти. Приехать.  
      Ангел разворачивает пожелтевший листок и долго смотрит на рисунок. Баффи нет нужды смотреть – она и так знает, что там.  
      Они.  
      Все четверо.  
      Баффи не знает, кто автор. Возможно, сам Ангел. В старинных одеждах, в расслабленных позах, с хищными улыбками. Четверо мертвецов – так она думала. Не мертвые тела, ставшие прибежищем демонов, а навсегда ушедшие.  
      – Джайлз недавно сообщил: Друзилла погибла. В Буэнос-Айресе. Местная Истребительница, – зачем-то говорит Баффи.  
      Ангел аккуратно складывает листок и на миг прикрывает глаза. Баффи не знает, что увидит в них, когда он их откроет, не хочет знать. И не хочет гадать. Вместо этого она делает шаг и прижимается губами к его губам.  
      Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на все предыдущие – до боли похож на все предыдущие, и Баффи страшно оттого, что она не знает, что будет дальше.  
      – Не уходи, – шепчет она просьбу, опоздавшую на столько лет.  
      Ангел вдруг улыбается, и в его руках неизвестно откуда появляется сверток. Простая коричневая бумага, тонкая бечевка.  
      – Это тебе.  
      Баффи возвращает улыбку, на ее душе легко и пусто, потому что в глазах Ангела она видит прощение и обещание: я не уйду.  
      Она разрывает бумагу и начинает неудержимо смеяться.  
      До слез.  
      Которые капают на яркую обложку поваренной книги.


End file.
